Papa, est-ce que tu m'aimes?
by Apollo16
Summary: Une fois encore Tom, le fils de Colby est convoqué chez le directeur. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les résumé, c'est juste une idée que j'ai eu par hasard.


**Les personnages de la série Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ne m'a appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Nicolas Falacci et Cheryl Heuton. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.**

C'était une journée comme les autres au F.B.I, Don et son équipe était dans la salle de sport ils s'entrainaient pour les évaluations physique, en effet certain avaient besoin d'une remise à niveau. Colby revoyait le combat avec Nikki sur le ring.

**Colby :** Plus haut ton poing je t'en mets une quand je vais si tu le mets si bas.

**Nikki :** Et ça va on se calme.

Don ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

**Nikki :** Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

**Don :** Tu croyais que sous prétexte que t'étais une fille Colby serait plus sympa avec toi.

**David :** Tu t'es gouré sur toute la ligne.

Nikki les regarda tous, ils affichaient un grand sourire, elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait espéré que Colby serait un peu plus calme avec elle mais en fait c'était presque pire, elle allait dire quelque chose quand la sonnerie d'un portable retenti.

**David :** Colby, c'est le tien.

Colby descendit du ring et prit son portable.

**Colby :** Granger.

**.. :** Salut, c'est moi.

Colby sentit un léger sentiment d'inquiétude l'envahir, c'était Lisa la mère de son fils, son ex-femme, elle n'appelait pas souvent sauf pour se plaindre.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Lisa :** Tom a encore été convoqué chez le directeur.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

**Lisa :** Il s'est bagarré.

**Colby :** Je suppose que tu veux que j'y aille ?

**Lisa :** Oui, je n'ai pas le temps et il faudrait peut-être que tu discutes avec lui.

**Colby :** Ok, j'y vais.

Colby raccrocha et soupira c'était la troisième fois que son fils était convoqué chez le directeur.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** Tom a été convoqué chez le directeur, Lisa ne peut pas y aller.

**Don :** Vas-y.

Colby ne posa pas de question et partit pour l'école de son fils.

**Nikki :** Qui est Tom ?

**David :** Son fils.

**Nikki :** Je ne serais pas contre une petite explication.

David lui raconta toute l'histoire, le mariage de Colby, la naissance de son fils, et puis son divorce avec Lisa qui avait été probablement le plus difficile à vivre pour Colby, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, bien plus que Lisa.

Colby venait d'arriver à l'école de son fils et alla directement vers le bureau du directeur, il toqua à la porte.

**Directeur :** Entrez.

Colby poussa le porte et entra, son fils était assis sur une chaise devant le bureau, il avait un œil au beurre noir.

**Directeur :** Bonjour.

**Colby :** Bonjour.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Colby s'asseya juste à côté de son fils.

**Directeur :** Comme vous le savez Tom est convoqué pour la troisième fois ici, et toujours pour la même raison.

Colby hocha calmement la tête.

**Directeur :** Vous comprenez qu'on ne puisse pas laisser passer ça.

**Colby :** Bien sûr.

**Directeur :** Alors Tom pourrais-tu nous dire pourquoi tu t'es battu ?

Tom regardais fixement ses chaussures, le directeur laissa échapper un soupir les deux premières fois qu'il avait été convoqué il avait eu exactement la même réaction.

**Colby :** Tom, qu'est ce qui s'est passé.

Colby s'était légèrement tourné vers son fils, mais le petit garçon continuait à regarder ces chaussures qui l'air bien plus intéressante que son père.

Colby pouvait voir le directeur qui commençait à s'énerver et il savait que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il pourrait faire parler son fils.

**Colby :** Tom, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Tom leva les yeux vers son père, ses beaux yeux verts étaient remplis de larmes.

**Tom :** Ryan a dit que tu ne m'aimais pas.

Colby sentit son cœur se serré à ses mots.

**Colby :** Mais tu sais que c'est faux ?

**Tom :** Il a dit que si tu m'aimais vraiment et ben tu passerais bien plus de temps avec moi.

**Colby :** Tom, je t'aime même si je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec toi je t'aime, t'es mon petit garçon et rien ne changera jamais ça.

**Tom :** C'est vrai ?

**Colby :** Bien sûr.

Le directeur avait observé l'échange et décida de ne pas punir Tom compte tenu des circonstances en échange Tom devait promettre de ne plus se bagarrait, ce qu'il fit.

Ils venaient de sortir du bureau dans la cour de récréation tous les enfants jouaient et Colby voyait bien que son fils était tiraillé entre resté avec lui et partir jouer avec ses amis.

**Colby :** Allez va jouer.

Tom partit mais avant de sortir à l'extérieur il se retourna.

**Tom :** Papa ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**Tom :** Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

**Colby :** Bien sûr.

Le petit garçon repartit et Colby sourit.

Colby était devant son bureau et repensait à cette journée, à l'époque son fils avait six ans, aujourd'hui il en avait dix et pourtant cette question était devenue une sorte de code entre eux pour se rappelait ce qu'il représentait l'un pour l'autre, et qu'il s'aimait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre dans ce monde, malgré le peu de temps que Lisa leur laissait passer ensemble.


End file.
